I've Change Because of You
by sakura-charmed
Summary: Just read and review! SS! REVIEW! R&R!


I've Change Because Of You 

-

A/N: Hello! This is my 2nd story, this is a good story about a boy that has change because of a girl, but he didn't know that the girl that made him change has a boyfriend who she is madly in love with but the boy will do anything for her. Will the girl may be able to teach her heart to love this boy? Let's try to find out by reading this amazing story of mine!

-

An 18-year-old young lady named Sakura Kinomoto was still sleeping in her queen size bed. Suddenly, a servant quietly walked into Sakura's bedroom. The servant straightly went to Sakura's walk-in closet. The servant arranged Sakura's clothes. After a minute, Sakura woke up, she saw her servant fixing her clothes. Sakura raised her brow and lazily went towards her walk-in closet.

"Hey! What are you doing to my clothes?" Sakura asked nastily.

"Your parents told me to do this" the servant replied as she folded her clothes and put it in a luggage.

"What? But… Why?" Sakura massaged her temples using her fingers. The servant shrugged. Sakura ran to her father's room. She didn't saw her father there. _'Where is he?'_ she thought. She hurriedly ran to the 3rd floor of their mansion. She went to their library, she saw her dad there, reading some documents.

"Dad! The servant is arranging my clothes in a luggage. What is that?" Sakura bawled.

Fujitaka smiled and looked at his ranting daughter.

"Sakura, I am giving you ten months to live in Paris" he said calmly, looking at Sakura.

"What?" she demanded. "For what? Am I going to continue my studies there?" she asked, putting her hands on her father's study table.

"Our clan doesn't want Hao to be your husband." her father looked down, scrutinizing the document.

"But… I love him! No one could change that! Only I could do it." she shrieked.

Fujitaka shook his head. "I have many things to do, your flight is later at 12:00 noon", he concluded, going back to his work.

Sakura shook her head too. _'I can't believe dad can do this!'_ she thought angrily, her eyes filled with tears. She ran to her room and told the servant to prepare her bath.

"I hate this kind of world, my dad is the most popular businessman, Touya is the most popular actor here in Japan and Mom is handling all of our other business", she hollered to no one in particular.

"And I am the most popular international singer…" she continued her tears slowly fell. "I'm suppressed."

She went to the bathroom and started to take a bath. After an hour, it is 8:00 am, she stepped out in her bathroom, wearing her bathrobe, and she saw the clothes that she was going to wear on her bed. It was blue chiffon top and white mini skirt; she wore it and put a light make-up on her face. She arranged her hair into a bun. She looked at herself on her full-body mirror.

She went downstairs in the dining room to join her family in eating their breakfast. After an hour, Sakura was the first to finish her food; she stood up and cleaned her mouth.

"I'm going, since all of the people here are forcing me to go in Paris." she said as she went to the main door, waiting for the driver and the car to come.

She slipped her bag on her shoulder. After fifteen minutes, the car arrived. She jumped into the backseat. She waited for them to go in the airport.

"Can you make it fast! I want to leave this hell of a house!" she yelled to the driver mercilessly.

The driver nodded, ignoring his mistress and they left the mansion. After an hour, Sakura was now in the airport. She waited for the driver to give her things to her. Finally, she got it and went to the check-in counter and gave her ticket to the lady and waited for her to give it back to her.

The lady handed over it back to Sakura. She proceeded to the waiting area; she bought some food for herself.

"I brought my disc man with me and all of my cd's" she said to herself, checking it in her bag.

She decided to bring out her disc man and started to listen to one of her cd's. She ate her food and waited for her flight to come, it took her two hours to wait. She fixed herself and put back her things in the bag. She stood up and went to the exit door. She presented her ticket to the guard then she went to the airplane. She saw her seat number beside the window then she put her bag in the luggage area. She sat down and started to listen again to her cd. Sakura slowly fell asleep. She woke up when she was in Paris International Airport. She ignored her seat mate then; she got her bag then stepped out of the airplane. She went to the receiving area where they need to get their heavy luggage then she got her another bag then went outside. She saw her old maid, Lisa, waiting for her. She gave her a big hug.

"How are you?" Sakura asked, excited to see her P.A.

"I'm fine! Are you alone?" Lisa asked, looking at Sakura from head to toe with loving eyes.

"Yes I am. They forced me to go here." She told Lisa, folding her arms.

She headed to the car and slipped into the backseat. Lisa sat beside her, she squeezed Sakura's hand.

"You're enrolled already and tomorrow is your first day. Your schedule and the list of your subjects are in your room" she said, talking like a secretary.

Sakura nodded, looking out the window. After an hour or so, they reached Sakura's own mansion. Sakura directly went to her room to take a look on the school document. She slowly studied it. "LISA!" she yelled, her eyes fixed on the paper.

Lisa ran to her room. "What?" she asked calmly.

Sakura looked at her. "What school I am enrolled in? It should be a prestigious school here in Paris." she asked, staring at Lisa.

Lisa nodded. "Why is there a problem?" she asked, moving towards Sakura's side.

Sakura shook her head then went to her bed. She wanted a long sleep and told Lisa to wake her up in 6:00 am.

- _SYAORAN -_

He was in his mansion in Japan. He tightly told his maid to get him breakfast.

"I am sick and tired of this work! I want to go to school!" he ranted.

His friend Eriol Hiiragizawa smiled slyly. "Don't worry tomorrow is the big day!" He smiled secretly. Syaoran shook his head. "WHATEVER!" he grumbled.

"I wonder when the time your personality would change is." Eriol asked mischievously.

Syaoran rolled his eyes. "You don't care!"

The maid came in with the food. Eriol got it and put it on Syaoran's study table then told the maid to continue her work.

"Eat!" he laughed, pushing the food to Syaoran.

Syaoran ate his food and immediately finished it. "Done!" he jumped on his bed.

"What a monster!" Eriol exclaimed acting like scared.

Syaoran rolled his eyes. "So why are you here?" he asked, folding his arms.

"Gosh, you forgot! Our flight is today!" he yelled, shaking his head.

Syaoran's eyes widened in disbelief. "What! Why didn't you tell me earlier!"

Eriol was confused by that answer. "Why? Is there something wrong?" he asked.

"I have a meeting with my…." he answered, thinking.

"With who? Your NEW girlfriend?" Eriol continued to probe.

Syaoran hurriedly went to his bathroom. "Hey! Can you call MeiLin? Tell her I won't be in our meeting!" he shouted inside the bathroom. After an hour or so, Syaoran was finally ready. He was wearing a green shirt and black pants; he went to the living room. He saw Eriol waiting for him.

"So are you ready?" he asked.

Syaoran nodded then got his baggage then put it in his car. "Come on!" he yelled. Eriol shook her head and went to Syaoran's car. Eriol jumped into the passenger seat, waited for Syaoran. Syaoran get in the driver's seat. He started the car and left the mansion.

"So… Why are we going to Paris? Right?" Syaoran asked while looking outside.

"…because we are going to continue our studies there, we are going to live in my mansion. I tell it to Aunt" Eriol answered in a clear voice.

Syaoran nodded and continue to drive. After some minutes, they reached the airport. They went to the check-in area then waited in the waiting area. Some minutes later, it's time for them to go in their airplane. Syaoran entered first and went to his seat number.

"Syaoran, once we get there. We are going to our school because it's time for us to get there. I bought us some notebooks; we are in the same classes. 3:00 pm is our dismissal time. We are going to go home early because my family is waiting for us in the mansion. So please be kind to them", Eriol instructed.

"Yeah sure!" he answered as if he is not listening.

Eriol shook his head 'he is acting weird again' he thought. He gets his favorite novel, _The Notebook_. He decided to read it than talking to his close friend since they are babies. Finally, they reached the Europe's Airport. They went to the Departure Area. Eriol told one of his bodyguards to get their bags. They ran to the car and hurriedly went to their school.

_-SAKURA-_

Sakura was still in the bathroom. She took one hour to take a bath; she hurriedly went to her walk-in closet. She chose a pink tube top and a pleated skirt, she wore it and put a light make-up on her face and put her hair into French twists. She gets her shoulder bag and her some things. She ran to the dining room and just drank her milk. She jumped into the backseat of their family's limousine. She told the driver to drive fast to her school. After some minutes, they reached Sakura's school. She went to her locker and put some things in their. She ran to her first subject which is Advance Engineering Math. The class has started a minute ago; she stopped at the door and knocks. All of the people in the room looked at her.

"Come on, Miss Kinomoto" the teacher smiled.

Sakura smiled and bowed, she entered the classroom and went in front. She introduced herself, she sat at the last row beside a messy brown hair with amber eyes guy, and she smiled at him. She started to listen to the teacher's discussion.

After a minute or so, her mind drifted off to somewhere else. She looked on her right, observing her seat mate. She shrugged then looked back to the teacher, her fingers playing her pen.

She yawned then after 5 seconds or so, the bell rang. _'Finally...' _she heaved a big sigh then she put her notebook and pen in her bag. She headed for the back door then went towards the school cafeteria. She ordered to the counter then picked a seat beside the window. She placed the tray on the table, looking outside.

'_This is so…boring…I don't know someone…I don't even have a friend or something...' _she sighed, taking her seat then started eating.

"Hi Miss Kinomoto!" someone greeted her suddenly.

She jumped in shock. "Uh…Hi?" she replied, staring at the stranger. "May I know who you are? And… How come you know me?" she questioned.

"I'm Syaoran, your classmate." He answered her. "May I sit here?" he asked, pointing the sit in front of Sakura.

She nodded slowly. "Oh... okay... sure, you may" she forced to smile.

"Thanks!" he smiled as he sat at the chair in front of Sakura.

Sakura continue to eat and try not to look at him, but Syaoran was the first one to talk.

"Miss Kinomoto… Where are you from?" he asked while drinking his orange juice.

"Japan." she answered

Syaoran nodded and looked at Sakura. "Oh okay…" he said, looking around. "Do you have a friend or a companion here?" he asked, thinking what he is going to ask or say.

Sakura shook her head and drank her juice. She stood up and got her things. "I better get going…" she said.

She went to her next subject, Chemistry. She sat at the first row and waited for their professor to come. A raven haired lady entered the room. _'I think I know this girl' _she thought, looking at the raven haired lady.

"Sakura!" the lady yelled as she ran to her.

"Huh?"

"It's me Tomoyo! You're childhood best friend!" she introduced excitedly.

Sakura smiled and remembered Tomoyo. "Oh! Sorry for that! I didn't recognize you." she said with an apologizing smile.

"That's okay! You haven't change you are still beautiful like me!" she said jokingly, looking at Sakura.

Then, the professor came in and introduced herself. As usual, they started their first lesson. They copied some notes and homework. She looked at Tomoyo with a smile. Then something caught her eyes, it's SYAORAN! He is looking at her with a smile.

_'Help!'_ she prayed silently.

Sakura just ignored him and decided to make a conversation to her long lost best friend. After a minute or so, their professor gave them an activity. Suddenly, Tomoyo called her in a low voice. She gave her a paper.

"It's from Syaoran!" she whispered with mischievous eyes.

Sakura got it and started to read it carefully.

_Miss Kinomoto, _

_Just want to greet you hi…_

Sakura shook her head and crumpled the paper. She threw it to Syaoran. She went back to her work. Some minutes later, the bell rang. Sakura and Tomoyo went to their next subject, they had the same subjects. They went to the 3rd floor of the campus. They walked inside the room and saw their classmates were so noisy. The two just ignored them, Sakura saw Syaoran again.

_'Why is he here!'_ she sighs

Sakura sat in the first row beside Tomoyo. She gets her spare notebook and wrote something. _'I should have a diary'_ she thought. After some minutes, the professor came in with some notebook and books with her. Sakura kept her "diary" and listened to the professor. Then, her professor calls her. At first, Sakura didn't hear it; she just stared at the board. Again, her professor calls her.

"Huh? What?" she asked

"What is your name, young lady?" she asked politely

Sakura smiled and stood up. "I'm Sakura Kinomoto", she answered then she sat back. "I'm Professor Kaho" she replied as she went back to her table and start to discuss some agreement for them to remember. Sakura raised her hand, "Can I go at the washroom?" she asked. Kaho nodded then continued to discuss. Sakura stood up and left the room. She went to her locker at the 1st floor. She gets a blank page and folded it then put it on her pocket. She ran back to the room and sat in her chair. She secretly looked at Syaoran, he is looking at her. _'I don't like this guy! Hao! Help me!'_ she sighs heavily. She gets the paper and wrote something on it.

_Guy, _

_Can you stop staring at me? Please!_

She whispered to Tomoyo to give it Syaoran. She tried to ignore him and try to listen to Kaho but she can't, she looked at Syaoran, saw that he is writing.

-_AFTER SCHOOL-_

Sakura was waiting for Tomoyo in the main gate. After some minutes, Tomoyo didn't come instead she saw Syaoran walking to her. _'God!' _ she panicked. She saw her car is there and her driver is running to her. She ran to her driver and gave to him her bag and hurriedly jumped into the backseat of the car. She took a big sigh and smiled. "Thanks!" she whispered. After some hour, they reached Sakura's mansion. She went to the dining room and saw a food is waiting for her. "Lisa!" she yelled. Lisa came in from her room, cleaning it.

"What is it?" she asked.

Sakura shook her head, she decided to eat her food, after some minutes she finished her food. She calls Lisa in the living room. "Hey, do you know a good spy?" she asked.

"Yes" Lisa said.

Sakura smiled and told to her that hired that spy and call that spy now. Lisa nodded and called the spy. Sakura waited in her room, she decided to do her homework early.

"Oops! I should call Tomoyo" she told to herself.

She gets her phone and dialed tomoyo's number. After some ringing, Tomoyo answer it cheerfully.

"Tomoyo! I'm sorry if I didn't wait you earlier. I just saw Syaoran coming to me so I ran to my car and hide" she explained

"That's okay! I understand", she smiled.

Sakura smiled too and tell why she is ignoring Syaoran. "Sakura, I should help you with that", Tomoyo said.

"What? How?" she asked.

"I tell it when I get there", she cut the line.

Sakura replaced the phone in its place. She shook her head and arranged her things. She jumped into her king sized bed. Suddenly, somebody knock on her door. "Come in!" she yells. It was Lisa with the spy.

"Yes?" she asked.

"She is the spy", Lisa told her.

"What? A girl? Does she know how to protect herself?" she giggled a little.

Lisa smiled. "Sakura, she Julie Hao the best spy in Paris", she explained.

_'Hao, I miss him'_ she thought.

Sakura sat in her bed and looked at Julie from head to toe. "Okay then, Lisa can you leave us for a while? Tomoyo is going here please lead us to the library upstairs. The library downstairs is my personal room", she ordered.

Lisa bowed and left. Sakura told Julie to spy Syaoran Li. "Please do that, I need to know him better not because I want him because I want him out of my sight", she crossed her arms.

"Okay, everyday I am going to report on you. You are going to pay me every month 500", Julie said.

"Sure. You may leave", she said.

She led her downstairs. "Lisa give her juice, is Tomoyo there?" she asked. Lisa nodded and went to the kitchen. Sakura went to the library. She saw Tomoyo is waiting for her.

"What?" she asked as she closed the door

Tomoyo smiled and sat in the chair. Sakura looked at her seriously. "Now"

"Okay, seems you are serious huh?" she smiled.

"Please"

"I will going to help you with Syaoran because I want you to be friend or more than that?" she asked with a star in her eyes.

Sakura sweat dropped. She shook her head and smiled a little. "Tomoyo… you know that my love is Hao", she said

"Hao…Hao… you know that your family doesn't want him to be your husband", Tomoyo answered.

"I know that…but I will do anything to make my family say yes to him!" she yelled.

"Sakura, calm down!" she stood up.

"Sorry!" she whispered.

They went to her room and decided to chat with each other. After some hours, Tomoyo decided to leave.

_-ERIOL'S MANSION-_

Eriol was in his room, making his homework and some other things while Syaoran is in the living room, thinking about Sakura. He sighs and smiles without a reason. He just stared in one corner and think of sakura.

"Why am I feeling this?" he asked himself.

He walked to Eriol's room and sat in his bed, not looking at him. He stared at the black floor of the room.

"Syaoran?" Eriol whispered, looking at him.

"…", still staring at the floor.

Eriol shook his head and smiled. _'He is in love'_ he looked at his friend. Eriol fixed his things and sat beside Syaoran. "Syaoran!" he yelled. Syaoran looked at him with a smile.

"What is it?", he asked cheerfully.

Eriol laughed. "Where is Syaoran? What did you do to him?", he yelled as if he is in a drama series.

"What? Are you nuts?", Syaoran asked still smiling.

"There! That is Syaoran that I've known, what's happening to you?" Eriol said jokingly.

Syaoran stood up and smiled. "Well I think I saw the woman that I dreamed of!" he yelled.

"Syaoran! You tell me that many times before… but what happen? You broke with them, just because you didn't like them… as I have said to you before don't play with them", Eriol shook her head.

"Eriol, I am not joking I have found her! The woman that I have dreamed of!" he answered.

Eriol shook her head again. "Where in that school? Who is she?" Eriol asked still doesn't believe Syaoran. Syaoran nodded and told Eriol about sakura.

"Oh yes, I met her… actually we have in a same class before going home", Eriol said

"Oh! She is beautiful, right?"

Eriol nodded and smile. "Don't worry I wont get her to you. Do you know Tomoyo?" he asked

"Why? She is the best friend I think of sakura" Syaoran replied

Eriol grinned. "I like her"

After 4 hours, 7:00 pm, Syaoran was finished eating his dinner and decided to do his homework. Then, Eriol was in his syaoran's room with is phone, talking to Tomoyo.

"Hello? Is this Tomoyo Daidouji?" he asked politely.

"Yes I am", she replied.

Their conversation took an hour and a half. Eriol looked at Syaoran. "Tomorrow I am going with Tomoyo and Sakura in the morning. Their mansion is near here", Eriol announced.

A/N: stop! Super cliffhanger! Sorry for that… well I will going to continue if you will review many! I accept FLAMES!... Bye!


End file.
